


Attention

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Jared, Fluff, M/M, Sebs fault, Smut, Sub Evan, blame seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from tumblr. Evan wants attention.





	Attention

Evan felt incredibly needy. He scooted close to Jared on their bed, watching what his boyfriend was doing on his computer and hoping it could wait, because Evan couldn’t. He leaned his head on Jared’s shoulder so he’d say something. 

Jared's lips quirked, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Hi?”

“Mm,” Evan hummed, moving Jared’s hand away from the computer and interlacing their fingers. 

Jared chuckled, closing his laptop. “Need something?”

“Attention,” Evan pouted. 

“You got it, bud.”

“Oh, thank god, I was about to die.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Dramatic.”

“Don’t bully me,” Evan whined. 

“I'm not bullying you! I love you.”

“Then show me!”

Jared smiled, leaning over to kiss Evan.

Evan grinned against Jared’s lips, glad he was the center of Jared’s attention now. He held onto Jared’s shirt. 

Jared tilted his head, deepening the kiss as best he could at the awkward angle.

Evan pushed the laptop off Jared’s lap and onto the bed beside him, pulling his boyfriend closer to him as he parted his lips. 

Jared took the invitation, nipping at Evan's bottom lip, his hand coming up to rest on Evan's cheek.

Evan leaned into the touch, groaning quietly. He let go of Jared’s shirt and slipped his hand underneath. 

Jared scooted closer, pressing himself against Evan. 

Evan kept his hand pressed on Jared’s skin, his other moving to hold Jared’s neck. 

Jared hummed, releasing Evan's lip to instead open his mouth under Evan's, his tongue hesitantly getting into the mix.

Evan welcomed it, and at some point realized he had crawled so that he was straddling Jared on the edge of the bed. 

Jared grunted, reluctantly pulling away. “We're gonna fall.”

“Then don’t let us fall,” Evan said simply. 

Jared scoffed, rolling the pair of them until Evan was on his back in the middle of the bed, Jared pressed against him. “How's that for not letting us fall?”

Evan laughed. “Perfect!” He leaned up for a kiss. 

Jared complied, smiling against Evan's lips.

Evan put his hand back up Jared’s shirt as they kissed. 

Jared murmured into the kiss. “Something is telling me you want my shirt off.”

“I-I really do,” Evan admitted quietly. 

Jared chuckled, pulling it over his head. “If my laptop falls off the bed I'm suing God for being homophobic.”

Evan laughed again. “Move it, dummy.”

Jared snorted. “But that requires getting off of you.”

“Either get off me for two seconds or risk breaking a $700 laptop.”

“Damn, fine.” Jared shifted off of him, moving to grab his laptop and carefully set it on the ground, sliding it under the bed to avoid stepping on it.

Evan smiled. “Now there’s no risk!”

“I don't have to sue god!”

“We don’t have to go to hell!”

“Yay!”

“Screw me?”

“Fuck yes.” Jared was on Evan in a second, tugging at his shirt.

Evan’s smile widened. He leaned up so Jared could get his shirt off of him. 

Once Evan was free of the fabric, Jared traced his hands over the length of his torso. “You seem more fit than usual,” he observed.

“Is that a good thing?” Evan hoped so. He’d worked for it. 

“I mean, you're perfect no matter what, but I'm certainly not complaining.” Jared smiled.

“I do it all for you, you know.”

Jared melted, smiling dopily. “You don't need to do anything for me. I love you no matter what.”

“Morally I have to do a lot for you or else I’ll die.”

“Oh?”

“It’s in the Evan handbook.”

“Do I have a copy of that?”

“Mom’s got the only one,” Evan said. 

Jared tsked. “Damn.”

“Sorry, Jare. Guess you’ll have to figure it all out yourself.” Evan ran his hand through Jared’s hair. 

“That doesn't sound too bad.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

Jared reached down to stroke Evan. “I'd say I'm figuring it out pretty well, so far.”

Evan’s innocent smile contorted into an expression of surprise and lust. “I-I’d say so too.”

“Mm,” Jared leaned forward, pulling Evan back into a kiss, wrist twisting.

Evan moaned into Jared’s mouth, kissing back as hard as he could. 

Jared's other hand came up to twist his fingers into Evan's hair as he licked at the seam of Evan's lips.

Evan kept up his soft moaning. He parted his lips instantly, welcoming Jared in. 

“Such pretty sounds,” Jared smirked, diving back into the kiss. His tongue traced over the roof of Evan's mouth.

Evan adored the praise, not bothering to hold back any noises that dared come to him. He ran his hand gently through Jared’s hair in bliss. 

Jared hummed, his hand releasing Evan to instead shift on top of him. 

Evan’s favorite position was underneath Jared. He smiled despite the recent lack of stimulation. 

Jared's hands ghosted down Evan's body, stopping at his hips. “Are you gonna be a good boy?”

Nodding, Evan whined. “I’ll be so good for you,” he promised. 

“Sweet boy,” he smiled.

Evan smiled too. “Only for you.”

“Lube, honey?”

Evan stretched his arm to grab the bottle from under the mattress. He handed it over. 

Jared popped it open with a hum, pouring some on his fingers. “You excited?”

Evan nodded again. “Very.”

“Good.” Jared started stretching him, slipping a finger in. His eyes were trained on Evan's face.

Evan’s eyes rolled up as he backed against Jared’s finger. He hummed in pleasure. 

“I love you,” Jared hummed, finger crooking.

“I lo– Ah–” Evan groaned, his hips rocking back into Jared. 

Jared smiled. “Go on?”

“I love y-you too,” Evan moaned, voice desperate. 

Jared added a second finger. “Good boy.”

Evan closed his eyes. He hummed a prolonged, whiny note as Jared worked him. 

Jared crooked his fingers, searching for Evan's prostate. “You're so pretty.”

“N-Not as pretty as y– Jared!” Evan cried out. Jared grinned. “You were saying?” “Not as– Not as p-pretty as you,” Evan moaned obscenely. 

Jared chuckled. “Such flattery.” He added a third finger.

Evan whined. “S-So good.”

Jared continued his assault on Evan's prostate, eyes lidded as he watched his face.

Evan whimpered pathetically. “J-Jared, please–”

“Please what?”

“F-Fuck– Ah– Fuck me?” It was a question rather than a plea. 

Jared extracted his fingers, reaching over to grab a condom. “You don't sound too sure?”

“I-I’m sure! I am! P-Please, Jared.”

Jared smirked, rolling on the condom. “That's better.” He moved close, hovering over Evan.

“I-I’m ready, please,” Evan begged. 

Jared lined up, pushing in carefully.

Evan squeaked, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. 

Jared gulped, hands on Evan's hips. “You good?”

Evan just nodded, eyes closed.

Jared started up a steady rhythm, kissing Evan hotly.

Evan moaned, not able to kiss back. He kept his lips on Jared’s anyway. 

“Feel so good,” Jared panted. “My g-good boy.”

The praise made Evan louder. Eventually, he stammered out a weak, “J-Jared?”

“Hm?”

“D-Dominate me?” he asked desperately, most likely not making a lot of sense.

Jared shuddered, his pace increasing. “You belong to me,” he stated. “And you'd do anything I say, like a good boy, right?”

Evan whined. “A-Anything,” he confirmed, his breaths getting shallow.

Jared moved down to mouth at Evan's neck. “Mine,” he breathed against his skin.

“Y-Yours–” Evan whispered, his head tilting so Jared had more access to his neck. 

Jared bit down, sucking a dark mark into Evan's skin.

Evan squealed, biting his tongue to hold it in. 

Jared smirked against Evan's skin. He angled to hit Evan's prostate.

“Jared!” Evan cried, his grip on the sheets tightening significantly. 

Jared didn't let up. “Good boy.”

Evan nodded, moaning loudly. He tried to roll his hips around Jared. 

Jared allowed him to, one hand reaching down to stroke him as well. 

“Ah–!” Evan was really in for it. He wouldn’t last, especially with the double assault. 

Jared was close himself. “Cum for me, Evan.”

It only took a few more thrusts and strokes for Evan to hit his climax, fists unclenching. 

Jared gasped, hitting his own climax as well. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Evan whimpered, his breaths long. “I-I love you.”

Jared rode out his high, panting. “I love you too.”

“Th-Thanks for that,” Evan breathed. 

Jared chuckled as he pulled out, cleaning up carefully. 

Evan lay in bliss, eyes gently closed. He hummed to himself as Jared cleaned them up. 

“Was that enough attention?” Jared teased, kissing Evan's cheek.

Evan nodded slowly. “Definitely.”

“Dominate you, huh?” Jared pulled Evan close.

Evan cuddled up to Jared. “Maybe.”

“Hm. We can dive further into that topic when we wake up.”

“Better get to sleep then.”

“Mhm,” Jared hummed. “Sleepy time.”

“I like sleepy time.”

“Mhm.”

“G’night.”

“Night, honey.”


End file.
